Over The Years
by chicanita11
Summary: Brennan and Booth get a case that makes them go into the witness protection. and dont return to d.c till like around 5 years..read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I want to continue writing this story and I have another chapter written but I just need to know if you guys will read this so read and comment .**

**For five years we have been in hiding. The first few months of going into hiding were horrible, we didn't speak at all only when we asked each other if we needed anything, that lasted for about 4**

** months. Until one day we both broke. I think it was the fact that we just felt awkward all the time ever since I told her how I felt. I think that was when everything came falling down a couple of **

**weeks after that we got a case that involved some big mobster from Maryland, Brennan and I started to get threats when we started to work the case. Than one day while at the dinner we got **

**shot at that was when I thought it was enough, I told hacker to take bones off the case because of what had been happening. When bones found out that I had done that she got angry and went **

**straight to hacker to tell him that the same things had been happening to me and that if I wasn't going to get taken off the case to than there was no need to take her off to. Which I think to date **

**was the worst thing she could have told Hacker. He than arranged for us to be but into the witness protection program until everything was solved. But the situation never changed, we had been **

**able to convince Hacker to gives us update on everything that happened before we actually left DC, he agreed. They didn't let us tell anyone that we were going to leave just one day after work **

**they toke us with no explanation, but we already knew what was happening we were leaving our families friends and everything that we had all behind little did we know that it was going to be**

** the last time that we would see everyone for at least five years.**


	2. flash back

Thanks for the reviews, and comments on how to improve my writing skills, English is not the only language I know so all the languages just blend in when I write so my bad :/ Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. The paragraphs alternate between past and present, also sometimes in different POVs Its not my best. Review please so I know whats up and if I should just stop writing this story.

Booths pov

_Head, Head, no head, head, head ,bald head ,hairy head.._

_Was all that was in booths head during the whole plane ride. He was sitting next to an agent that was assigned by the agency to give them all the information they needed when the plane landed. Every thing around booth was gray and white, even looking out the window he only saw clouds and more clouds he couldn't even see a damn bird. He was getting a little frustrated because he didn't know where he was going and he couldn't see where they had seated brennan at._

_After that one day that we broke our relationship changed in a good way. We were back to our normal self as normal as we could be under a situation like the one we were in. Our days seemed to be going by real fast. We would wake up eat , since we couldn't be seen outside so much we would go only to the park and when needed go into town to buy food or anything that we needed. The FBI had set us up in a little town in Washington State. The town only had three stop lights ,a small gas station ,some shops and a grocery store. We didn't make any friends and didn't talk to anyone. Both bones and I thought that everyone thought of us as the freaks in town since we didn't converse or anything like that we stick to ourselves. One day we decided to go into town together ,which we rarely did, something good happened to me. Well as good as it could have gone for me. We were at the grocery store buying toothpaste toilet paper and some other things we need when a little old lady came up to us and said " well hello! You're the new couple that everyone has been talking about im Linda I live about 4 miles away from your place." Bones was speechless she didn't even say her usual remark of 'were just partners' which really surprised me. I think that's when I decided to see if she had changed her mind about not being able to change and be able to accept how I felt about her. After all it had been 8 months since I had told her how I felt. We made small talk to Linda and learned that she lived with her son Mike, his wife Lisa , and there new born baby girl Lily. She even gave us her phone number and invited us to dinner, we told her we would contact her about the dinner and that we would be glad to go over someday. They rest of the trip into town we were both very quite we weren't talking like how we were on the drive in. The drive to the house was also very quite, I guess we didn't really have any thing to talk about. Once at the house we made dinner, spaghetti and some kind of mushroom soup._

_At dinner she sat in the living room while I was in the dinning room._

"_Booth, how come you told the lady Linda that we would love to go to her house?" she said. Finally she had broken the silence which was good cause I was dieing there._

"_Oh I just thought it would be a good idea. I mean if it was okay with you?"_

" _Yea its just that I didn't think we could interact with people in town."_

"_Well its been about 8 months since we've been here .And they haven't told us anything about not doing it so I think it might be okay to just go to dinner with them once. Don't you think?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing made sense; things like this didn't happen to me. Everything turned upside down, I wasn't myself anymore. They said we didn't have to alter ourselves that we had to blend in. we didn't do that at first. We kept to ourselves, kept our life separate from the world and everything around us. We only went out when we needed things we couldn't live without, which is why when booth had agreed to go to dinner with strangers I was stunned and kept quiet. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was just the fact that I was somewhat scared at what could happened if we blew our cover. The danger we could come across. Everything was too overwhelming. Putting my thoughts aside for when I had a clearer head I focused on the task ahead, dinner with the neighbors.

The weather was perfect today, good for the casual dinner that was planned. Booth had called ahead and told them we were going to bring a dish and so we did, His favorite Mac N' Cheese. Arriving at the destination I looked around, the house was simple, a trailer converted into a nice house for a family. Flowers surrounded the edge of the house, a brick sidewalk made its way to the front door. A nice looking house it was, she only hoped that the peaceful atmosphere that was there could stay that way.

Making their way to the front door she starts to play with her necklace, and tried to keep her eyes down hoping that no one could see how nervous she was and out of place. Booth reached down to squeeze her hand tell her that he was with her, looking up she smiled just when the door opened and a tall blond greeted them.


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a while but here it is, sorry the beginning is kinda the same as the last chapter just some small changes.-Roxy **

In my line of work you don't expect to go undercover, or handle guns. And we were most definite not supposed to be shuffled away to a city that no one knew just because I had someone wanting to kill me and my partner. In reality every situation I have been through I've wanted to be in, not on purpose but because its field work.

Everything turned upside down when we got called on the case, it looked to be simple, but as we went in further we dug ourselves into a bigger hole. One that we can't get out of. They said we didn't have to alter out ourselves, that we had to blend in. as first we didn't do so, we kept to ourselves, separate from the world only going out when needed. That's why when Booth had agreed to go to dinner with the neighbors it surprised me and somewhat scared me a bit. All kinds of thoughts went through my mind, wouldn't everyone notice the change, think it was odd of us to finally want to socialize. By the time we got home that night I felt somewhat better about being able to have interaction with someone other than Booth. It also made this whole situation just a tad bit better.

Opening the door I was shocked to see who was standing on the other side. My sister had mentioned she had invited others to join us at dinner, she hadn't mentioned who thou. The huge smile I had dissipated into a smile grin. I wasn't fond of the two new comers, something about them seemed odd, I just couldn't pin point what. I opened the door wider so they could walk in, they stood there for a second and then the women stepped in.

"Hi! I'm Amy, Linda's youngest sister" extending my hand the tall and really hot guy shook it, my smile went on to a full blown sparkling one.

"I'm Matt and this is Joy."

The women, Joy was breathtaking, she stood with a dish in her hands and a stare that made her seem jealous. Maybe it was my reaction to the hands.. Matt.

"I made some of boo… Matt's favorite mac'n cheese, I hope it's enough I didn't realize or put in account how many guest would be here."

She handed over the dish and gravitated over to Matt's side. For some reason it seemed to me she was trying to show me that he was taken.

"Well, thanks you didn't have to, I'm sure we'll do just fine it's only the six of us."

Closing the door she walked toward the small hallway that connected them to the dining room.

"Come on in, and I'll introduce you guys to the two others, well you already know Linda so it's just Lisa and Matt you need to meet."


End file.
